Giving Love A Chance
by RemmyLupinLover
Summary: A young Jessi Thompson  OC  finds herself at Grimmauld Place, where Remus Lupin  her longtime crush  is living. The two adore each other, but will problems get in the way of a possible love?


Once upon a time, there was a girl and a boy...and another boy. Not in a love triangle kind of way. As friends. They were the three best friends that anyone could have.

Anyway!

One day an evil witch came to the castle where the three friends lived and went to school. She was mean and ugly, and always wore pink. And she loved cats.

The evil witch began taking over the school. She forced children to do horrible things and was crazy mean on EVERYONE!

And so the three friends started to plan. They were going to rebel.

And rebel they did.

The friends flew over the castle throwing fire works and did amazing magic for all the students. Then, they zoomed away into the night, headed for the safest place they knew...

The Burrow.

"And that's how we got here Mum." George told his mother from his spot at the table.

"George Fabian Weasley!* That is the most-you three are so-I'm going to-I can't even look at you all right now!" Molly Weasley yelled at the three teenagers on the couch.

"Mum! It was so awesome! We would have made you so proud!" Fred agrued.

"NO! I AM NOT PROUD OF ANY OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" Molly screamed, hurrying out of the room.

Arthur Weasley stood by the vacant chair. "Boys," he said hoarsly. "and girl." he added looking at Jessi. "Molly wants you all to finish school. Why would you leave like that? There was only a few months lef-" Arthur stopped, quickly stepping to check that Molly was gone. He turned around smiling.

"Good job boys! And girl!" he said happily. "You'll have to tell me all about it later."

The three kids all looked at each other confused.

"You're not mad Mr. Weasley?" Jessi asked.

Arthur chuckled, "I'm mad you three left school, but I'm sure you'll all do fine. You really used fireworks?"

Fred and George smiled at their father.

"We're gonna start a shop Dad."

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Mr. Weasley looked happily at the twins. "What about you Jessi?" he asked.

Jessi frowned. "I don't know yet." she confessed.

Arthur nodded, "you're a talented girl Jess. I'm sure you'll find something brillant to do."

Arthur paused. "Unfortunatly, I can't let you all off the hook. You'll have to be punished. Molly doesn't want you three together, so here's what going to happen; Jessi, you'll be staying with Remus and Sirius until we can contact your father. You're not to come over here until these two's grounding is over."

"GROUNDING!" the twins yelled in union.

"Yes grounding!" Arthur said, trying to be stern. "Boys, your mother would murder me if I let you off the hook."

"It's fine Dad." George said.

"It'll give us time to get everything ready for the shop." Fred added.

"Alright, Jessi, gather your things. I'll escort you to Grimmauld Place." Arthur said smiling.

Jessi's heart skipped a beat at the thought of a one Remus John Lupin.

* * * Grimmauld Place - Remus's POV * * *

I was sitting on the settee sipping tea and reading my newest book in the living room area of Grummauld Place. Sirius lounged on the sofa across, sprawled out and softly snoring. Chuckling quietly, I flipped to the next page in my book. The fire from the fireplace was lightly flickering, but suddenly it's burst to life. It's dancing waves blew higher and Arthur Weasley's face appeared.

"Remus, Sirius, are you there?"

Sirius bolted upright. "Huh? You say somethin' Mooney?"

I frowned, quickly setting down my things and hurring over to the fireplace.

"Is something wrong Arthur?" I asked, pearing into the flaming eyes of the eldest male Weasley.

"You could say that." he muttered. "Do you mind if we floo through?"

I nodded, questiong just who "we" was.

Arthur Weasley stood inside the red flames before stepping forward, setting down a small bag of luggage. The flames flicked higher and turned blue behind him as Jessi Thompson rolled out onto the floor in front of us.

She seemed dazed for a second, flat on her back, covered in ash, lying on the ground.

I was the first to offer my hand, which she accepted quickly. I pulled her up so that we stood toe to toe. She tried to straightened her black traveling cloak, which had turned completely around and smiled at me. Her face had a black smudge of soot near her nose and I couldn't help but laughed.

"What?" she asked, looking confused before I wiped it away with my finger. We stared at each other, my blue eyes meeting her hazel. I took a step back, observing the girl who I had taught almost 3 years prier. She had grown up.

The first thing I notices was her black hair was chopped short, and she had it in spikes. She had added a few inches to her height, and her body had filled out some. She wasn't dying skinny like some girls, which I liked. Jessi's hazel eyes glistened in her catish apperence and a small blush covered her face along with the spread of freckles. Her full lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

When did she get so beautiful? I asked myself.

"Lupin?" she asked, bringing me out of my daydreams.

"Pardon me." I stuttered, shaking my head slightly. "Could you repeat that?"

"I asked how you were." she said smiling up at me.

I blushed, "Fine! I'm good. You? How are you? How is school?"

Jessi face dropped, her smile falling into a frown.

"That's the reason we're here actually." Arthur said from behind us.

I turned, watching the man look at Jessi sternly.

"Jessi and the twins took it upon themselves to rebel against one of their teachers. They fireworked up the whole school and flew off on brooms to the Burrow. Molly is in quite a fuss and wants punishment. I was wondering if you'd let Jessica stay here until we contact her father to let him know everything that happened."

"You left school?" I asked, facing Jessi. "How could you do that?"

Jessi looked up at me with watery eyes. "She's evil Remus. I had to do something." she choked, tears bubbling over.

"Hush now." I whispered soothingly, pulling the girl into my chest. Her arms wrapped around my waist, hugging my body tight against her. I held her for a minute or two, slowly rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Her face was pressed into my chest, and a wetness began seeping through my shirt.

I looked over at Sirius who was quietly talking with Arthur about her staying for a few days until she got ahold of her father.

"Is this okay with you two? I don't want to appose." Arthur asked.

"It's really no problem Arthur. She can stay as long as she wants." I said, hugging Jessi tighter to my body.

Arthur gave a small smile before saying his goodbyes and disappearing back into the fire.

"You silly girl." I whispered in her ear. "Let's get you to bed."

She nodded into my chest, before pulling out and staring into my eyes. I raised my hand and wiped away the remains of her tears. Her arms never dropped from my waist.

"C'mon." I said softly, taking her hand in mine and leading her upstairs to a room. Sirius tagged behind with her luggage.

We stopped at the room across my mine, and I never dropped Jessi's hand as I opened the door, taking her inside.

"Here we go." I said, taking the bag from Sirius and setting it beside the bed. I nodded to my friend, signally him that I could handle the rest.

I looked over at the girl who stood at the end of the bed, arms hugging herself and her head down.

"Hey." I said, watching her look up. "Come here."

She stepped slowly towards me, as I held out my arms. Once she got close enough, I held her shoulders and raised her head so that we'd look eye to eye.

"Everything is okay." I whispered. "Get some sleep, we'll talk about it all in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." was her weak reply.

I nodded, hesitating only a second, before quickly leaning down and pressing my lips to the side of her head. I pulled back and hurried out of the room before she even realize what happened.

* * * 2:28 A.M. The Grimmauld Kitchen * * * Still Remus's POV * * *

I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, she was there. She was so beautiful. How could I not have seen it before? I'm so confused. My hearts been doing backflips since she called me Remus. It killed me to watch her cry like that.

I need tea.

I need to clear my head and get rational again. To stop dreaming about love and Jessica Thompson.

I pulled on my robe and quietly began desinding the stairs that creaked with age under me. Rubbing my eyes, I was just about to step through the kitchen doorway when I saw her.

She was sitting at the table and sipping on a steaming coffee mug. She was wearing a blue robe and staring at the worn table in front of her.

How do I approuch her? I thought.

As quietly as I could, I placed a foot inside the kitchen.

"Jessi." I whispered.

Her head snapped towards me as she jumped from her seat, pulling her wand out of her robe pocket without thinking.

"Merlin, Remus! You scared the hell outta me!" she huffed, placing a hand on her chest.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," I mouthed, walking slowly to make myself a cup of tea.

She had already set the pot on, it was still full of hot water. I quickly threw my drink together and glanced back at the table. Jessi was staring back at me, her eyes glazed over and a small smile playing at her lips.

I grinned back, finishing my cup and headed back to the table, Jessi's eyes following me the whole time.

We sat across from each other, both silently sipping our drinks and staring at each other.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked finally.

I shook my head. "You?"

She replied just as I had.

More silence.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, turning her head away from me.

"Why are you sorry Love?" I asked, confused.

"The look on your face. You were so disappointed." she choked. "I'm sorry."

"Jessi." I muttered softly. I quickly got up and moved around to her side of the table. Sitting in the chair in front of her, I took her hand in mine.

"The only thing I was disappointed about was that you'll never get a right education now. I wanted you to finish school and be amazing and do everything you've ever wanted to do. But it's hard without a schooling." I said softly, watching for any sign of tears.

She looked at me, blank of emotion. I couldn't read her face.

"You were such a brillant teacher." she whispered, her lips slightly open when she finished talking.

I couldn't help but watch them, watch her pink tongue slide out of her mouth and wet them. They glistened and shinned.

I wonder what it would feel like to have her lips against mine.

_Stop it! You are an adult! She's nearly 20 years younger than you!_

"So what? Age doesn't matter." she said almost inaudible.

Shite! "Did I say that outloud?"

She smiled. "About me being almost 20 years younger than you? Yeah, you did."

I tried to move, but my body wasn't having it. I needed her. Now.

"Jessi, the full moon is only a week away. I-I don't know what you're doing...but it needs to stop here." I spoke.

"Stop what?" she asked playfully, slowly standing from her chair. Her hands silently untied the tie to robe and it slide off her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of long, green pajama pants and a tight white tank top.

I swallowed nervously, trying desperatly to keep blood in my head.

"Jessica." I warned, locking eyes with her.

"Remus." she copied. The way she said my name, I was going to die. I was going to explode.

She slowly straddled my lap, placing her hands on my chest. Her warmth radiated onto my body. I was too hot. I needed out.

Jessi leaned forward, her face inches from mine. Her breath blew softly against my cheeks. Her lips were so close. If I leaned in a bit I could touch them. She could be mine.

My eyes dialated, the wolf raised it head from it's slumber. There was a female and he wanted her to be _his_.

"Jessi, you have to leave. Now." I said sternly, placing my hands on her waist to try and push her off.

She didn't move. Instead, she wiggled closer to me, making my position even more awkward. Her hands ran up from my chest, now gently touching my neck. I could feel the pulse in her fingers as they roamed my neck and collar; I could feel her breath on my cheeks.

I looked up at her and saw her kind face and a helpless look in her eyes and I couldn't look away. I needed her. Merlin help me, I wanted her.

So, wanting her so bad, I did nothing when she bent her head closer to mine. I wondered if I had completely lost my mind. Her lips hovered above mine, deciding whether or not to go through with it; though finally the impulse won out.

As our lips met, I could feel the cool tenderness of her soft mouth and watched as Jessi blissfully closed her eyes. The emotion in the kiss was nearly heartbreaking and as Jessi wrapped her arms about my shoulders and pressed her torso against mine. My arms enfolded themselves around her waist and secured her against me.

This was by far the bravest thing I had ever attempted in my life.

But then she pulled away, and I saw that her eyes were still closed as she still clung to me.

Instantly, a pang of guilt overtook me. I should not have done it, I promised I wouldn't even let my thoughts stray in this direction.

"Remus." she whispered.

I looked back up, seeing her eyes now open and glistening with tears.

I wanted to ask why she was crying, why she was sad. But I was speachless.

"I love you." she stammered, never losing eye contact. "I love you Remus."

* * * Jessi's POV * * *

"I love you." I choked, looking him dead in the eye. "I love you Remus."

He said nothing. He just sat there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I watched his blue eyes widen and blink several times. After several moments, his mouth finally closed. Then opened.

"Jessi." was the only word that came out.

I sat there in his lap, my arms around his neck, waiting for him to do _something_.

He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the chair, against my hands.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why me?" His face contorted with grief, his mouth a stern frown.

"Because." I replied, my brain achning.

Remus's head snapped up, "You'll have to have a better answer than that Jessica."

I frowned. "I love you...because you're you. Because you're sweet and kind. You understand me and listen and talk to me. You held me when I was crying, you soothed me. I trust you. I feel like I'm special when I'm with you. You make me feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful." he cut in, his blue eyes darkening. "You are so beautiful that I won't let you ruin you're life any farther with a man like me."

"I just said how wonderful you are!" I cried, moving so my hands cradled his cheeks, keeping him from looking away.

"I love you." I said, emphasizing each word.

"Jessi," he mumbled. "I can't."

"Why not?" I ask angrily.

Remus's eyebrows notted together.

"You want me to list the many reasons? One, I'm a werewolf. Two, I'm nineteen years older than you. Three, I'm poor. Four, I...I'm broken Jessi. I'm not whole. You deserve someone whole and handsome with lots of money and love to give you." he said softly. "I have none of that. Nothing."

I could feel tears leaking from my eyes. "But...I love you." I said, choking on my words. "Don't you love me back?" I asked.

Remus's face fell sadly, "Jessi." he whispered. "I do. I do love you. But I can't have you. Why don't you be with Fred or George?"

"Because I don't love them! I love you!" I said, my voice rising.

"Jessi," Remus muttered, pressing me off of his lap.

"No Remus." I said, gripping onto his neck firmer. "Tell me why we can't be together!"

"I just did!"

"I don't care if you're a werewolf! I don't care if you're older! I don't care that you're poor! And if you feel you're broken...let me help you. Please." I pleaded.

"Why would you want to waste you're time on me?" Remus said weakly, blinking sadly.

Frustrated, I gripped Remus's face in my hands, pulling him in for another kiss. I kissed him delicately at first, but as I felt him began to kiss back I quickened my pace. The burning in my chest increased, and without delay, Remus reached one hand under my hair and one on my lower back.

Remus groaned softly as I ran my tongue over his buttom lip. So he did feel something for me as well! At the notion my mouth smiled slightly over his.

Remus pulled away and craned his head back from mine; his eyes were closed.

"We shouldn't have done that." he whispered.

"But Remus, you felt it!" I said roughly, my face still close to his. "I know you did."

My breathing was heavy as I watched him opened his eyes. I gazed down at the man before me. His eyes were completely dilated and were a sparkling golden hue rather than blue.

I knew he was waiting for my reaction.

I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his gently one more time. "I know you felt something." I whispered again.

He closed his eyes as I tilted forward even more until our lips lightly brushed together. I kissed him shyly and softly, I knew this kiss was different than the others. I was begging him to be mine. I wanted him. I needed him.

I pulled back slightly before kissed him again, this time licking his lower lip, and willing him to open his mouth further. As he did slowly, I promptly slid my tongue inside, but I knew I should make him linger a bit longer. So, I pulled back out causing him to groan. Then leaning my head to a different angle, I began work on his lower lip again. Only when I bit him gently did he pull back slowly.

"I love you too." he said breathlessly. "Merlin I love you."

His golden blue eyes opened as he watched me smile. He smiled back, running the hand that was at my neck down my back.

"I think we should talk about what to do next in this fast moving relationship." he said softly, rubbing circles around my lower back, his hands drifting towards my bum.

"Later." I said, leaning back to kiss him again.

He didn't stop me.

Not for another 30 or so minutes.

* * * 3:09 A.M.* * * Jessi's POV still * * *

After snogging Remus for a good 30 minutes, he pushed me off him, and hurried up the stairs covering the front of his pants, saying he'd be right back, muttering something about explosions.

I sat in a table chair for a minute before quickly getting up to make more tea.

As I picked the kettle up off of the fire and was pouring it into two mugs, I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Jess?" a voice quietly called out.

"In here." I replied, glancing around to see Remus step towards me. He stood beside me as I handed him one of the cups. We stood by the counter, sipping our drinks and not speaking. I looked up at Remus, who was looking right back.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, reaching a hand up to play with my hair.

Blushing, I ran a hand over my mouth trying to cover my cheeks.

"I love you." Remus said, leaning down and kissing the side of my head. He stayed there, his steady breathing puffing in my ear.

I turned, wrapping my free arm around his waist and burying my head into his shoulder.

"I suppose I should ask...will you be my girlfriend Jessi?" Remus asked, placing my head under his chin with his hand, leaving it there and twisting a strand of my hair around his fingers.

"Of course I will." I replied, snuggling farther into my man.

"Being with a werewolf isn't easy Jess. There are many restriction and complications. But I promise that I'll try not to be a burden too much." Remus whispered, planting another kiss on top of my head.

"You're not a burden Remus Lupin. You're a lovely soul who needs love." I said softly.

"Then I think I've met the perfect witch to give me that love." Remus said smiling down at me.

We stood in the kitchen, wrapped around each other, holding onto the lover we had both dreamed of having but never got. For the first time, I realized I felt something I never had before; I felt secure, safe, happy, and in love. Some of the most beautiful feelings in the world.


End file.
